Lids are often used to cover beverage containers. For example, plastic lids are often used to cover drinking cups so that any liquid contained in the drinking cup does not readily spill from the drinking cup. The lids also function to keep the drink which is contained in the drinking cup either cold or hot longer, whichever the case may be.
One example of a typical lid for a drinking cup is a light weight, clear plastic lid which secures to the top of the drinking cup. Because the lid is clear, the drink which is contained inside the cup is visible from outside the cup, through the lid. Typically, a hole is provided in the lid for receiving a straw and allowing access to the drink inside the cup without having to take the lid off the top of the drinking cup.
Another example of a typical lid for a drinking cup is a solid-colored, heavy duty plastic lid which secures to the top of the drinking cup. Because the lid is not clear, and is instead solid-colored, the drink which is contained inside the cup is not generally visible from outside the cup, through the lid. Again, a hole is typically provided in the lid for receiving a straw and allowing access to the drink inside the cup without having to take the lid off the top of the drinking cup.
Still another example of a typical lid for a drinking cup is a white, medium weight plastic lid which secures to the top of the drinking cup. A section of the lid is perforated or otherwise configured to provide that the section can be removed from the remainder of the lid, thereby providing an opening through which one can drink the beverage which is inside the drinking cup.
Each of the lids described above provides that the lid generally retains a beverage in a drinking cup while also providing access to the beverage without having to remove the lid from the top of the drinking cup. The lid also generally keeps the drink which is contained in the drinking cup either cold or hot longer, whichever the case may be. However, none of the lids described above provide an index member which can rotated to selectively view indicia.